Fraggle Rock: Live By The Rule of The Rock
Live By the Rule of the Rock is the third standalone Fraggle Rock home video release by Hit Entertainment. Back Cover Summary Catch the tail by the Tiger He eventually comes to realize that he must venture out into outer space to look for him - a trip that would terrify any Fraggle. Belive It or Not Red and Wembly discover a creature who is whatever you believe he is. The trouble starts when Ma Gorg believes him into being a monster in the basement of the castle. All Work and All Play Cotterpin Doozer decies she'd rather be a Fraggle, like Red, than spend the rest of her life building with the Doozers. Episodes Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-13h06m08s853.png|Catch the Tail by the Tiger Fraggle_rock_208.jpg|Belive it or Not Fraggle_rock_308.jpg|All Work and All Play (DVD Only) Fraggle_rock_314.jpg|The Great Radish Caper (DVD Only, Part of Title ID #6 on Disc) Special Features *Fraggle Rock Quiz *Animated Episode: Mokey’s Flood of Creativity *Animated Episode: What the Doozers Did *Behind The Scenes: The Gorgs *Fraggle Rock Music Videos *Theatrical Trailers *Pingu and Pinga Go Camping Unused Content and Commands There is a duplicate quiz failed screen that doesn't have any buttons or commands put on the 16th chapter. Once entered, it will be impossible to exit unless the menu jump buttons on the remote have been pressed. Unlike the previous chapter from this one, This doesn't have the congratulations. It is also extremely close to the bonus episode chapter and above it too. The command that takes the viewer straight back to the Special Features menu is not reachable on it's post commands because a command code that goes to the final chapter through the quiz title is above that one which will go to that chapter first before the menu. Trivia Challenge Cheatsheet If you are having trouble getting past the questions to unlock the bonus episodes, here's a walkthrough to get every answer right to achieve the so-called bonus episode for those want to see it. The 1024 in paramter of the button command means it's the correct answer as shown on the Q&A below, the 2048 means it's wrong. Questions *What Treat does Doc give Sprocket? **Answer: Red Licorice *What was the pit full of in Boober's nightmare? **Answer: Germs *How many words were in the dictionary Traveling Matt wrote? **Answer: 1 *What is on the Trash Heap's head? **Answer: A Banana Peel *What is Sprocket afraid of? **Answer: Spiders *What does Wembley have that are little and green? **Answer: Bones *What does Ma Gorg want cleaned? **Answer: The Basement *What do Wembley and Red use to row with? **Answer: Matches *What is Sprocket's favorite magazine? **Answer: Dog Days *Who isn't excited about getting a helmet? **Answer: Cotterpin *What does Travelling Matt investigate? **Answer: A Video Arcade *What is the worst thing in the world for a Doozer? **Answer: Swimming Gallery Covers and logos Fraggle Rock Live by Rule of Rock Full DVD Cover.jpg Fraggle_live_by_rule_of_rock_logo.jpg Ruleoftherock.jpg VMGM Menus FR_Live_By_Rule_of_Rock_Title_Menu_1.png|DVD Title FR_Live_By_Rule_of_Rock_Title_Menu_2.png|Main Menu FR_Live_By_Rule_of_Rock_Title_Menu_3.png|Bonus Features Menu VSTM Menus FR_LBTROTR_VSTM_No._2_Angle_Menu.png|Episode Selection Menu FR_LBTROTR_VSTM_No._2_Chapter_Menu.png|Play All Scene FR_LBTROTR_VSTM_No._4_Root_Menu.png|Fraggle Rock Music Video Menu (a.k.a Fraggle-Oke) FR_LBTROTR_VSTM_No._5_Chapter_Menu.png|Trivia Proceedure Menu FR LBTROTR VSTM No. 7 Root Menu.png|Theatrical Trailers Menu Titles Hit Entertainment FBI Warning English.png Hit Entertainment FBI Warning 2.png Hit Entertainment FBI Warning 3.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-12h13m01s090.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-12h15m02s495.png Jim Henson Family Classics.png FBI Warning, Fraggle Rock 2004 copyright, Hit Entertainment and Jim Henson Family Classics vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h38m36s544.png vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h39m04s929.png vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h43m35s728.png vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h45m09s222.png Fraggle Rock - Behind the Scenes The Gorgs featurette Fraggle Oke - Yes, We Can (Vocal and Instrumental) Fraggle Oke - Catch the Tail by the Tiger (Vocal and Instrumental) vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h46m26s346.png vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h46m45s117.png vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h46m52s285.png vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h47m04s542.png vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h54m17s238.png vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h54m22s723.png vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h54m30s576.png vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h54m36s813.png vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h54m44s875.png vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h54m53s988.png vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h55m04s409.png vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h55m13s909.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h46m31s981.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h46m41s697.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-14h55m23s323.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-15h36m47s054.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-15h37m47s311.png Fanfares Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-15h51m07s100.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-16h06m43s880.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-15h45m09s117.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-15h46m16s269.png Fraggle Rock Hit Entertainment Teaser Trailer Movie Intro Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-22h44m14s954.png|Jim Henson Home Entertainment copyright screen Hit_Entertainment_2001_4x3.png|Hit Entertainment Logo (without byline) Exclusive for bonus episode only Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-22h51m24s600.png|Hit Entertainment Logo (with byline) Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:DVD Category:VHS Tapes Category:Muppets DVD Category:DVDs with unused content Category:DVDs with music videos